


One Chance

by SwanQueen_Fairytale



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-07-27 16:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7626310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanQueen_Fairytale/pseuds/SwanQueen_Fairytale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two women living and working in the vibrant city of York, one a successful business woman working in real estate, the other a proud history teacher with a promising career ahead. Both missing something fulfilling from their lives, something they can give to each other.</p><p> One chance meeting was all they needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Emma Swan

The cool, October breeze was a welcome interruption to the never ending argument with the old, grouchy man who just had to live right above her. Just her luck he would be complaining about some noise that just happened to be coming from her flat the night before, the very same night that she wasn’t even home. It was times like these that she wanted, nay needed, a long, overdue holiday somewhere sunny. Or anywhere really, away from Mr Nelson, or Mr Complains-a-lot to most of the residents, of Number 7 Whistle Court nestled in the expansive Yorkshire Countryside. She had to admit, even to herself, the view she was welcomed to when she drew her curtains at exactly 7:27 am each day over-ruled anything the man could and would complain about. Oh, she thought, he’s finally started to come to the end of whatever has annoyed him this time.

“And let’s not forget the party you decided to hold the Saturday before last without consulting me or anyone else in this goddamn building. Do you have any manners whatsoever young lady?” He finished, crossing his arms and tapping his foot hard on the linoleum floor of the foyer.

“Yes, and I apologised about that profusely Sir, but I wasn’t home last night so it can’t have been me. Now if you don’t mind, some of us have a life to live” The woman spun on her heels and grinned victoriously as she exited the warm building and into the cool air awaiting her.

Not everything in Emma Swan’s life sucked as much as listening to the man drone on and on. She loved her job working as a History teacher and making sure the children had some brain cells before they left to do god knows what with their lives, loved her family even if her Mother could scare the living daylights out of the Devil himself, or herself seen as anything is possible these days. She loved her friends, her strange sense of humour seemed to attract the crazy ones, for which she certainly didn’t mind. And she certainly loved her favourite little man, always excited to see her and accepted her unconditional love and trust with open… arms? Oh no, for this little man was no human.

You see, this special little man in her life just so happened to have four legs, covered in fur and able to injure or bruise her very easily. For this man was a horse; Belgian Warmblood, 16.3 hands high and grey in colour and her pride and joy. Phillipe had helped and encouraged her to live her life to the full, and brought her back from her days suffering from depression. And, if she was honest with herself, not so little at all.

She pulled her long, wool jacket tighter around her body when the wind picked up as she smiled thinking of her days down at the yard. It didn’t take her long before she reached her desired destination, the other love in her life that happened to be a Chevrolet Camaro, styled exactly like Bumblebee from one of her all-time favourite movies. The other, of course, being the Lord of the Rings trilogy. She was forced to get rid of her previous car, an old fashioned Volkswagen Beetle, when an accident had completely wrecked the vehicle.

A buzzing sound coming from the inside of her jeans pocket alerted her to an incoming call, pulling her thoughts away from cars and horses. Reaching deep into her jeans, she pulled the offensive article out and stared at the caller ID before answering the phone.

“Alright stranger? You back from your holidays yet then?” She asked, speaking to her very best friend who answered with a shriek.

“Yes Swannie, come round this instant I have photos and presents!” She replied, and Emma could just tell she was bouncing like a woman on far too many energy drinks.

“Ok Rubes, I’ll be right round” She giggled, ending the call and opening the door to her car before slipping in.

Emma Swan and Ruby Lucas had been very good friends ever since their days studying History at College, connecting over their love of cars before introducing her to the wonderful world of horses. Jenny hadn’t taken to the animals instantly, but soon fell in love and frequently visited her yard. However, she never actually purchased her own horse or took up the hobby preferring to help her out on the yard or at shows she regularly competed at.

She put the key into the ignition and turned on the muscle car, enjoying the sound of the engine before slipping it into gear and pulling out of her reserved parking space and began the twenty minute journey over to the luxurious town of Bridlington. The sights and sounds of the countryside made the journey tolerable, even when travelling out of the gruelling city of York and onto the main roads. Trees whipped past her as she sped along, overtaking cars going far too slow for her liking. Being a Sunday obviously meant that there were a lot more idiotic drivers on the roads than normal, especially the bloody Mercedes driver undertaking her at 100 mph in a bloody 70.

“Tosser” She mumbled, shaking her head and gripping the steering wheel to keep from giving whoever was sat behind the wheel of the gleaming black car some very stern hand signals “where did they get their drivers licence, behind a dumpster?”

It didn’t take her long before the exit to the seaside resort came along, pulling into the inside lane and signalling her exit to the actual good drivers on the road. Deciding to give the other woman piece of mind, she selected her number from her hands free device in her car and waited for the woman to answer.

“You nearly here then, Swan?” Ruby asked, not even bother with formalities and getting straight to the point.

“Yeah, pulling off now. Be there in five, there better be a cup of tea waiting for me” Emma laughed, slowing down as she drove along with the sea to her left, admiring the calm waves and tourists enjoying the sunny yet chilly October day.

“Whatever, just get your sorry arse here pronto” She promptly ended the phone call, turning off the road and down Red Avenue where her friend had called home for well over five years along with her roommate, Mary Margaret Blanchard. Before long, she pulled up outside a white brick house with two parked cars in the driveway alerting her to the presence of her long-time friends.

She killed the engine, exited the vehicle and double locked it before making her way over to the decently sized house. The door swung open before she even reached it, a tall, brunette woman dressed in a tight skirt falling to mid-thigh, knee high boots and white blouse came bounding out and engulfed her in a bone crushing hug.

“Swan, I’ve missed you” Ruby yelled, releasing her from the hug before glancing at her form “Looking hot sister, but you’ve put on a bit of weight. All those pies” poking her stomach as she spoke.

“Oh shove it Lucas, I’m in great shape” Emma grinned, shoving past the overly excited brunette and stepping over the threshold and coming face to face with yet another excited brunette who just so happened to pull her in for an even bigger hug. How was that even possible? Before all the air was pushed from her lungs, she was eventually released and sighed at the happy expression on the other woman’s face.

“Don’t listen to her Emma, you look wonderful as always” Mary Margaret stated, handing her a steaming cup of Yorkshire Tea that she immediately clung to and exhaled, closing her eyes at the scent and smiling.

“Mmmm, thanks Mary. I need this, Mr Nelson has been on my back this morning” She sighed, removing her jacket to reveal a chequered shirt before taking a seat on the sofa just as Ruby bounded on the sofa. She was forced to hold the mug away from her body, fearful that the liquid would scald her when Ruby’s body slumped into the furniture.

“What for now? He always finds something to complain about” Ruby complained.

“Apparently I was making noise last night in my flat, even though I was staying twenty miles away from the place at the time” She sighed and rolled her eyes, taking a sip of the still hot tea.

“Oh? And where might that have been?” Mary grinned, waggling her eyebrows expectantly.

“Not like that Mary, I was with August and a bunch of his friends from his football team. You know I’m not interested in seeing anyone at the moment. Not after the whole Lily fiasco last year” Emma growled, remembering exactly how the other woman had up and left her in the middle of the night with nearly half of Emma’s stuff.

She hadn’t thought about, or wanted to think about, her ex-girlfriend for a long time now. Lily had been a welcome intrusion in her busy life and she loved the spunky brunette woman who had captured her heart, feeling like she could truly have a future with her. They had met through a friend of her Mother’s at some swanky business party held at some posh ass hotel, hitting it off instantly and becoming fast friends. The romance blossomed soon after, both women finding comfort easily in the other and able to share their secrets and worries. It had broken Emma’s heart into pieces when she woke up one morning in early December to find a note reading “I’m sorry” and so many of her treasured possessions gone with the woman. That was indeed a dark week for her, deciding to lock herself away from anyone who wanted to help and drowning her sorrows in vodka and romantic comedies on the TV.

She sighed, shook her head and took a deep swig of her cooling cup of tea before locking eyes with a frowning Mary Margaret “Sorry, it still hurts what she did”

“I wish I could give her a piece of the Lucas ass whooping. Granny would make her rue the day she ever screwed you over” Ruby laughed.

“Tell you what, let’s go out next Saturday. Just the three of us” Mary grinned, clapping her hands together at the idea.

Emma thought long and hard over the possible idea, well if you count two seconds and aggressively nodding her head in the direction of the other woman.

“That’s settled then, we’re going for a girls night out in York” Ruby grinned “For now, let’s talk about how gorgeously tanned I am compared to you pale losers”

The two women groaned, then grinned at their excited best friend dying to relive her two weeks in the Bahamas.


	2. Regina Mills

It took some time for Regina Mills, CEO of Mills & Co Estate Agents and all round badass, to get her bearings in the unfamiliar environment that was York’s bustling town centre. There were too many people coming far too close to her for her liking, she much preferred a quiet, open space somewhere with horses or just the comfort of her £3.2 million establishment nestled deep within Yorkshire’s lush countryside which certainly hadn’t changed in her 25 years of life, and would most likely never change. But here she was, following her best friend, Kathryn Midas, around the extravagant place in search for even more clothes, even though she was sure her wardrobe had reached its capacity. It did, however, give her the chance to purchase some new clothes for herself, having donated quite a few to plenty of charities over the past few weeks. It also gave her a chance to explore the old, beautiful city for any possible business opportunities that may come her way.

“Regina, get your head out of the clouds and down to earth and tell me what you think to this?” Kathryn shouted, clutching a blue dress from somewhere at the other end of the next shop they had entered. The name of which she didn’t know, seen as her head was ‘in the clouds’ according to the excited woman some few feet away from her.

“It’s gorgeous Kathryn, they all are. But you have so many clothes, have you ever considered donating or selling some?” Regina asked, slightly exasperated from her friend’s bubbly personality that was reacting with her now growing headache.

“Of course I have, but I need to replace them before I sell them. That is why we are here” She grinned, turning to march into the changing area to try on numerous amounts of dresses and skirts and blouses and whatever else took her fancy.

“Oh yes, silly me” Regina muttered, rolling her eyes before taking in the different styles of clothes hanging from racks along the shop walls. She had to hand it to her friend, she had excellent taste in clothes and was very grateful to her styling suggestions when it came to glamorous nights out. It wasn’t like Regina didn’t have a great sense of style, but it was even better to have another opinion.

“Anyway, are you up for it?” Kathryn called out from somewhere behind the curtain blocking her from the outside.

“Up for what?” She answered, dragging her hand through the clothes rack as she shook her hair out of her eyes with the other. _Definitely in need of a trim,_ she thought, _and perhaps highlights too._

“Going out next weekend, a few of the guys from the gym have invited me out to this big party they are having at a local club. Sounds like fun, you may meet someone there” She said, poking her head out from behind the curtain as she waggled her eyes playfully. If Kathryn Midas could do one thing well, Regina mused as she rolled her eyes, it would be to meddle in other people’s love lives.

“I don’t know Kat, I have Henry to think about and my business. Not to mention my Mother will be on my back with anyone she would think suitable to date me, do you remember Sidney?” She muttered, shivering at the reminder of the creepy man her Mother had deemed ‘worthy’ to date her, so soon after the loss of her first love.

It had been a while since Regina was ready to date, after losing Daniel at the young age of 19 in a car crash. They had been dating for nearly three years, meeting at their local college and immediately hitting it off over their love of the countryside and animals. They had become close friends in a short amount of time, not long after that admitting their feelings to the other and within a month of their first meeting, they had begun dating. The love that she felt for the other man was extreme, immediate and something that she would never forget. His death had broken her heart, leaving her feeling depressed, lonely and pregnant with a lovely son, even though she had a very supportive group of friends there for her when she needed them. Shaking her head slightly and wiping away a tear that began to run down her cheek, she smiled slightly and stared at the curtain that separated her from her friend, thinking instead to the wonderful bundle of joy that would soon be turning 6.

“God, don’t remind me. He could put anyone off dating again. And what was with his obsession of lamps” Kat laughed “But come on Gina, it would be good for you. And I’m sure Zee wouldn’t mind taking care of your boy again”

“I’ll speak to her and Henry, and then I shall decide for myself” She muttered sternly, before grinning at her best friend “Now come on, I’m hungry and I really want to try out that new Café that opened up just outside Bridlington”

“Fine, fine. Just let me pay for these, then we can leave” She mumbled, stepping out of the changing area and gathering her belongings and the excessive amount of clothes she wished to purchase.

In less than 10 minutes, all items had been paid for and placed in the trunk of Regina’s sleek Mercedes, as both women stepped into the car and left the bustling city of York. Kathryn had taken it upon herself to decide on the music for the car journey, flicking through the endless supply of songs in her phone playlist and selecting one. The sound of Queen’s classic Don’t Stop Me Now echoed through the car, both women humming along to the tune.

“How long is the drive to this place?” Kathryn asked, staring intensely at her perfectly manicured fingernails then up to her best friend.

“About 45 minutes, depending on the traffic on these god awful roads. What is it with some of these people” She groaned, moving to pass a hideously yellow coloured car that was obviously trying to impersonate that robot car from some film Henry made her watch. She wasn’t paying much attention to the movie, definitely not, but she watched it to keep her son happy.

“I hope it’s worth it, you know there is a nice buffet place in the centre of York” She mumbled, turning to look out of the window of the car and take in the Yorkshire countryside.

“I know, but I promise you Kat it will be worth it” She sighed, wondering how she had managed to cope with her friend’s constant whining, knowing she was never a fan of sitting in the passenger seat of any car journey.

“As long as you agree to come out next weekend, then we are good here” Kathryn muttered, grinning at how easy it was to blackmail the woman behind the wheel.

Sighing, Regina shook her head as she smirked at her friend’s ability to coax her into anything “Fine, I will agree to come out next weekend with you and your gym friends. You’re right, Zelena would love to have Henry”

“Great, you won’t regret this Gina and I promise you that you’re going to love it” Kathryn squealed, clapping her hands furiously.

“I hope so, don’t make me regret that decision, and I’m not going out to pull that’s for sure” She huffed, pulling off the main road as they got closer to their destination, the smell of the sea hitting their nostrils as they smiled at the welcome scent.

“But if you meet anyone when you are out, don’t just turn them away. I know you are still hurting from Daniel, but he would want you to be happy Gina, just don’t turn away another chance of love” She exasperatedly said, smiling at her friend and how far their friendship had come since their college days.

“Ok, but I’m not promising anything Kat, I still need time” She sighed, gripping the steering wheel tighter.

The rest of the journey was done in silence, the only sounds that could be heard was the steady rumble of the engine and whatever songs Kathryn deemed good enough for the car ride. Before long they had reached the café, both women stepping out of the vehicle as soon as they had parked and killed the engine. They took in the scenery and the ambience of the café, the sounds of the sea could be heard which worked perfectly for the small but gorgeously decorated building.

“Well, here we are. Welcome to Granny’s diner” Regina muttered, stepping around the vehicle and striding towards the door to the cafe, opening it and taking in the booth that lined the left wall and the breakfast bar leading into the open kitchen behind it on the right. There were only a few occupants at the time, enjoying drinks and food prepared freshly for them.

“Ok, it’s gorgeous. I hope the food and drink is good too” Kat muttered, glancing around the establishment.

“Welcome ladies, my name is Eugenia but you can call me Granny. What would it be?” A small, elderly lady announced as they walked through the door.

“Could we have two coffees please?” Regina asked, walking over to the bar and taking a seat on one of the stalls.

“Of course” She replied, walking away with a warm smile and making the steaming hot liquid and then delivering them to the two women. They accepted the cups happily and took a tentative sip, moaning at the welcome taste.

“Oh my god, can we come here every day? Please?” Kathryn whined, taking another two sips of the coffee.

“Definitely worth coming here then?”

“Definitely”

Both women grinned at the other, finishing off their coffees as they paid for them and left, taking it upon themselves to take a small stroll down the road and towards the seafront seen as they had the rest of the day to themselves.


	3. Weekend Arrival

The bell reverberated throughout the school walls, each student packing up their books and papers as they grew excited for the coming weekend and the plans they had prepared, the bell signalling the end of the school week.

“Excuse me, the bell does not dismiss you. Who does?” Emma called out, placing her hands on her hips and looking around as all the eyes landed on her.

“You do” The class mumbled back to her, taking their seats once again and sighing as they took out their papers and pens.

“Now, I want you all to write a small essay for me on the importance of the D-Day landings. As long as it is over 1000 words then you can write as much as you would like, due for our next lesson. Now you may pack up your things and go, enjoy your weekend” She hollered above the quiet whispering of the class, as they began writing down the details of the essay then packing away their papers, muttering a ‘You too’ back to their teacher. The sound of scraping chairs and excited chattering were the final sounds Emma heard as all the students left the room, leaving her to pack away the papers littering her desk just as her phone began to ring.

Looking at the caller ID, she grinned as she saw her best friends name light up on the device “Hey Rubes, what’s new?” She muttered, holding the phone between her ear and shoulder as she continued packing away her things.

“Well, I heard that there is some big party at a very popular club in York tomorrow, and it just so happens that David is going to it, and has invited us along as well” She squealed down the phone, a little too loud for her eardrums as she held the phone further away from her ear.

“Well that’s great, plans for tomorrow are set now then?” She asked, grabbing her bags and turning to leave the room.

“Yep, I hope you’re ready for this Swan, it’s going to be great” Ruby shrieked, clapping her hands excitedly.

“Okay Rubes, I’ll see you tomorrow then, meet you at yours for about 6”

“Got it, see you then Em”

She hung up the phone as she reached her car, opening it and shoving her bags into the back. It had been a while since she had been out around York, the crowds of the vibrant city definitely put her off the idea, but she was starting to get very excited. She was much more of a drink at home or a bar kind of party girl, but seen as her wonderful neighbours were not so keen on the idea, she had to enjoy what she could get.

“Hey, Emma” someone shouted from behind her, groaning as she recognised the voice as one Killian Jones, a man known for his love of leather and rum and his slightly creepy obsession over the blonde teacher.

“Hey Killian” she sighed, turning around to look at the grinning Geography teacher holding his books and papers under one arm.

“Have you had a good day?” he asked, shuffling from one foot to the other as he blushed.

“Yes thanks, you?”

“Great actually, I have a proposal for you” he squealed.

“And what may that be?” she asked, rubbing her temples as she knew he would ask her out for the 100th time.

“Well, I’ve been invited out tomorrow night to this club in York so I was wondering if you wanted to join me”

“I’m sorry Killian, I already have plans tomorrow night. Thanks anyway” she muttered, smiling at the man whose expression had turned into a frown.

“Oh, okay, another time perhaps” he sighed, turning around and walking away with his head hung low.

Emma sighed, stepping into the vehicle and groaning at the impossible man who could not take no for an answer, no matter how many times she said it. Her head slumped forward, hitting the steering wheel as she turned the engine over and embraced the rhythmic rumble of her favoured car. Deciding there and then that she needed the company of a friend, she pulled out of the parking lot and towards the home of her brother, August Booth. He wasn’t her brother by blood, he had been adopted by her parents when she was three years old and they had connected rather quickly after that.

The drive wasn’t particularly long, but it did give her enough time to give her Mother a ring seen as it had been a few weeks since they last had a proper conversation. Her relationship with her mother had mostly been filled with love, affection and happiness between the two women. However, there had been times when both women clashed through their slight differences, one being the younger blonde’s love for horses and the other being the older blonde’s dislike over her dating choices. She had accepted her daughter was a lesbian with open arms, but certainly did not approve of most, if not all, of her past partners. She clicked on the caller ID, placed the phone into the hands free pouch of her car and grinned as her mother’s shrill voice echoed in her car.

“Emma honey, it’s so good to hear from you”

“Hey Mum, it’s only been a week or two but it’s great to hear you too. How’s work?” She asked, concentrating on the road ahead.

“Not bad, but people just don’t love ice cream as much as they used to. How about you, Sweetie?” Her mother replied, otherwise known as Ingrid Fisher-Swan.

“Great, thanks. The kids are great to work with so no problems there. I’m actually on my way to see August, any messages you want me to deliver?”

“Oh yes there is actually, tell him his father wants to know all about this special friend of his, Graham Humphreys or something.”

“Humbert, and I will do. Please don’t embarrass him, he does quite like him” Emma laughed.

“Oh of course we won’t, we want to make sure he is happy with him” Ingrid replied.

“It seems that he is, can’t stop talking about him. I’ve met him and I can say he’s definitely got a special one there” She sighed, smiling as she thought about how happy her brother had been over the past few weeks.

“Wonderful, well just make sure he calls us. Anyway, I must be off sweetie, your aunts are round and demanding to see the new flavours for the parlour. Bye honey, I love you”

“Love you too, Mum” She replied, ending the call just as she pulled up to the house her brother called home along with two other housemates, killing the engine and looking up at the house.

The relationship with her brother was one she treasured greatly, both seeking the advice of the other when it came to big life decisions and always wanting only the best for the other. This was the reason why she had also been wary of her brother’s partner, even though she trusted her brother’s decisions, she still felt very protective over whom he chose to date. She grinned as she looked towards the now open door, her slightly taller, dark haired brother standing waiting for her with open arms. Arms that she would never grow tired of throwing herself into when she desperately needed him the most.


	4. Short Fridays

She had finished earlier than she had expected for a Friday afternoon, the clock only just striking 5 as she signed the last paperwork for a new apartment building nestled in the heart of York, another prime living area for hopeful buyers. It would give her the chance to spend more than a couple of hours with her son, seen as she usually finishes a lot later than she would like. Once the paperwork had been read, agreed for and signed, she packed way the last of the paperwork that she would be taking home that night into her case, just as her mother waltzed into her spacious office high on the 12th floor of the office building. The woman always walked into a room as if she owned it, head held high and chest puffed out to assert herself.

“Good afternoon, Mother” Regina said, standing to round the desk and face her mother “What brings you here at this time?”

“Just checking in on my favourite daughter” She grinned, placing her hands delicately on the woman’s shoulders before embracing her in a light hug.

“Don’t let Zelena hear you say that” Regina laughed.

“Oh, she’s not here. And she’s decided to actually date that forest loving man, I have no idea why she would choose someone like him when she could choose someone so much better for her” She grimaced, internally cringing at the thought of one of her daughters dating someone so keen on the outdoors that he actually lives out in it.

“He’s a nice man, Mother, and he makes her happy. I wish you would get to know him, for Zee’s sake” She muttered, sighing at how frustrating her mother could be.

“Yes, well, maybe one day. Anyway, what about you?” She asked, stepping away from her daughter to look around the office that she was already extremely familiar with, running her fingers over the dust-free surfaces.

“What about me?” Regina said, crossing her arms and leaning delicately against her desk as she knew exactly where this conversation was headed.

“Anyone that you are interested in, dear?” She mused.

“No” She said, hoping the short answer would ensure her mother did not pursue the subject any further. It was always a subject that her mother liked to speak to her about.

Oh how wrong she was.

“Oh, what about that lovely fellow who works at the police station, Graham Humbert I believe his name is” Cora asked, never giving her daughter peace over whom she should date next as she tapped her index finger on her chin.

“Mother, he is gay, or did you not realize he was dating that motorbike loving man he works with. Anyway, I am just not ready to see anyone just yet” She grumbled, rubbing her forehead with her free hand as she placed the other on her hip, frustrated at her mother’s constant nagging.

“Oh I’m sure it is just a phase” She muttered, waving her hand in the air “He really is a lovely man, I heard he was a part of the army for a short while, now volunteers at the local animal shelter in his free time”

“Yes, he seems lovely but for the last time, I am not interested” She snapped, a little harsher than she had previously wanted.

“Oh sweetie, I know you miss Daniel but you cannot let this get in the way of love, he would have wanted you to move on” She sighed, smiling slightly as she hugged her daughter close.

Shutting her eyes tightly, she took a deep breath in before looking at the concerned expression of her mother “I know, but I don’t want to rush into anything with just anyone. I want to feel happy with whoever I choose” adding extra emphasis on the final ‘I’ in her little speech whilst pointing to herself.

“Ok, if that is what you wish. If you ever need some help or advice, then you know your mother is always here for you. I’m sorry to push you, sweetie, but I want to see you happy”

“I know, I am happy, I have Henry and wonderful friends and family. Thank you Mother, but I must be off now. I have a hungry little boy at home waiting to be fed and then I definitely need my beauty sleep for whatever Kat has in store for me tomorrow evening” She grinned, grabbing her items and leading the way out of the office and towards the elevator that took them to the ground floor.

“Of course, send my love to my handsome grandson” Cora grinned, embracing her daughter for the final time and placing a swift kiss on her cheek once they had reached the desired floor, the doors opening to reveal a wide open foyer filled with people walking here and there.

“I shall do, speak soon Mother” Regina replied, waving her goodbye as she turned in the opposite direction of the exit and towards the staff car park located at the back of the building.

If there was one thing that the brunette had never expected, it would be the relationship she now had with her mother, one she treasured dearly as they shared their personal problems and gave advice if needed. They had started off always at each other’s throats in the early days of Regina’s life, never seeing eye to eye on everyday situations that had arisen in their lives and always trying to be better than the other. However, they had now put aside their differences and accepted that they only ever wanted the best for each other, allowing them to have a fulfilling relationship which greatly pleased Regina. However, the relationship that her parents had with each other was never a happy one, neither of them shared a common interest with the other and only stayed together for the benefit of their children. Now divorced for 5 years and living miles apart, she could honestly say that they were happier than they had been in a very long time.

As she reached her sleek, black Mercedes that she had parked the furthest away, she unlocked it and placed her belongings in the boot before slipping into the driver’s seat. Pushing her key into the ignition, she turned the engine over and pulled out of the parking lot. As she drove through the countryside and towards her luxurious home where her son was waiting, she thought of what her mother had spoken about. She certainly didn’t feel ready to date yet, but she wasn’t opposed to enjoying herself and meeting new people. Maybe along the lines she would find someone, settle down and have someone she could love and cherish who would do the same for her.

Before long she had reached the wrought iron gates leading towards her home, clicking a button displayed on her keys which automatically opened the gates. She drove up the stone driveway and towards the courtyard, a large fountain displaying a horse and rider situated in the middle, two men and a young boy waiting by the double doors of the grand building.

“Good Afternoon, Miss Mills” One of the men called out, stepping round to the driver’s side and opened the door for her to step out, getting in himself to drive the vehicle to the garage.

“Good Afternoon, Jefferson” She smiled at the man who had taken her place in the car. She stepped aside to let him drive away, a broad smile now on her face as she looked at her grinning son standing proud.

“Mama” He screamed, running up to her and throwing his arms around her neck as she hugged him back.

“Hello, my handsome boy. How has your day been?” She asked, placing him on his hip as she marched up the steps and towards the other man.

“Really good, I painted and I drawn a picture” He grinned, bouncing on her hip.

“Drew, my sweet” She laughed, gently caressing his head and running her fingers through his dark locks.

“Afternoon, Regina. How has your day been?” The other man asked, opening up the door to them as they stepped into the grand entrance of the building. It was spacious, a large stairway right in front of their eyes leading up to the other floors, doors and painting surrounding the walls downstairs.

“Pretty good, thanks Liam. Yours?” She said, placing her son down on the ground who immediately ran towards the direction of the kitchen.

“Not bad, we have just been getting ready for the party at the club tomorrow, the one Kathryn mentioned. My brother and I are both going”

“Oh yes, how is Killian?” She asked of her cousin.

“Doing good, liking his new job at the school and he says that there is someone who works there he quite likes, so being Killian he is trying to ask her out and failing. He even asked her to the party, but she didn't bite” He grinned, shaking his head and following her into the kitchen where a redhead woman greeted them with Henry attached to her hip.

“Hey, Gina, little Henry here has been dying to show you his new drawing” She giggled.

“Oh have you? Do you have it on you?” Regina asked, hugging her sister as she spoke and laughing at the wriggling boy in her arms.

“Yes, Yes, Yes. It’s over there” he shrieked, pointing to the piece of paper with scribbles on them lying on the kitchen counter.

She picked it up, taking in the messy squiggles of what looked to be their little family; Herself, Henry, Liam, Killian, Zelena and another figure that seemed to be Robin, a strangely drawn animal to his side. It was perfect, their little family was something she never thought she would have.

“It’s lovely Henry. And where is Uncle Robin?” She asked, turning to face her sister.

“There was some sort of problem at work, Will got a little careless and tripped over a log whilst out in the woods, did something to his foot. He won’t be back till later”

“Oh, well, shall we begin tea?” She asked.

“Yes, Mama!” Henry squealed, all three people in the room grinning at the boy’s insatiable appetite as they began their nightly routine of making whatever food they so wished. It was a routine they had perfected over the years, one that they had become proud of for being part of this family.


	5. Granny's Diner

Emma couldn’t remember the last time she walked into the friendly environment that was Granny’s diner and didn’t see Granny complaining to Ruby because of something she did, or didn’t do in some cases. The sight had always been one that humoured her, both women hot headed with a temper that anyone would be terrified of. However, today she walked in to witness laughter between the two women, most likely discussing the younger woman’s recent holiday still annoyingly fresh in her mind. The smell of coffee and bacon hung loosely in the air and she felt her mouth begin to water at the scent, her stomach gurgling as it protested to its lack of sustenance. After all, she was certainly a woman who would give up many things just for the delicious taste off food.

“Blimey, they are laughing instead of shouting at one another” Mary Margaret gasped, stepping behind the blonde woman as she walked through the door, her other half David Nolan following closely behind with a firm grip on her hand whilst his other rested loosely on his cheek.

“I know, what world have we walked into?” Emma laughed, shoving her hands into the tight pockets of her jeans as she stepped further into the building that she had begun to call a home away from home.

“Is Granny feeling well?” David mused, striding over to place the back of his hand on the woman’s forehead, quickly removing it before the woman could swat it away. All three members of the group broke out into fits of giggles as the owner of the establishment placed her hands on her hips and glared at the group.

“Close the door behind you then, were you born in a barn?” Granny shouted, raising her eyebrows as she spoke and crossing her arms over her chest in defiance of the small group who had entered her diner.

“Ah, there is the woman we love so much” Mary Margaret said, stepping further inside and shutting the door behind her, engulfing the older woman in a warm hug as she approached the pair.

“Well, she does make the meanest lasagne I have ever tasted” Emma grinned, hugging the older woman before taking a seat on one of the stools beside her best friend.

“You better believe it, sweetie” Granny stated sternly “Can I get you lot anything?”

“Two coffees for us Granny” Mary Margaret said, taking the seat on the other side of the other Lucas in the establishment.

“The usual for me thanks” Emma muttered, stretching her arms high as she yawned.

“Hey, you best not bail on us this evening. You should have got more sleep last night, Swan” She laughed, gently nudging her friends shoulder as she lifted the freshly brewed hot cocoa up to her lips before she took a bite out of her sugar coated, calorie filled pastry that was handed to her.

“I won’t Rubes, I went round to August’s last night, just tired from the long week” She muttered, breathing in the luscious scent of the cinnamon infused drink.

“Good, because I plan on getting you drunk tonight Swan” Ruby demanded, crossing her arms in a somewhat dominant manner but given her current attire; hair tied up in pig tails, purple skirt reaching just above the knees, short sleeved t-shirt that read ‘Free hugs’ and the added flowery apron she wore when at work, it just came of as childish and slightly adorable.

“Good luck with that Rubes, you know I can hold my drink pretty well” Emma giggled, secretly praying the woman did manage to get her drunk enough to actually get her on the dance floor to whatever modern song the DJ was playing.

"True, but that doesn't mean that I ain't going to try" Ruby grinned, placing her arm around her shoulder for a slightly awkward but quick hug.

It had been a long time since she last drank enough that she could truly loosen up and move on the dance floor, even if her moves were slightly unflattering for anyone watching. However, she didn’t really care what people would think of her tonight, she wasn’t going out to get laid but just to have a good time with great friends. She smiled towards her best friend, turning around as they heard the door chime and open to reveal a tall, blonde haired man with a woman attached firmly to his arm. The couple took the time to look around the establishment, the woman seemingly familiar with the property whereas the man took longer to admire the interior.

“Frederick” David called out to the man walking in through the café door, waving towards him as he caught his eye and stepped further into the warm establishment.

“David, great to see you” He grinned, walking over and embracing the man in a tight hug followed by a manly pat on the shoulder.

“You ready for tonight at Gold’s?” David asked, retaking his seat next to Mary Margaret and placing his elbows onto the breakfast bar as he sat in the empty seat beside David.

“Of course, should be a good one. I haven’t been there for quite some time, should be good to meet up with everyone from the gym. I’d like to introduce you to my wife, Kathryn Midas” He said, looking over to his wife who smiled sweetly at the women.

“Hello” She smiled at the others sat at the bar, taking it in turn to shake their hands and take in their names before proceeding to sit beside her husband “Lovely to meet you all”.

“Will you be at the party tonight as well?” Mary asked the blonde woman, leaning forward slightly on the bar to better see the couple, hands still firmly clasped around the warm cup of coffee.

“Oh yes, I’m bringing a few friends with me. In fact, I was in here the other day with a friend who is joining me tonight” She grinned, taking the coffee cup from the woman behind the counter who had brewed them for the couple.

“Ah, that’s how I recognize you, you were in here last weekend with a brunette woman. I hope you enjoyed it here” Granny spoke, looking directly at the woman as she did.

“Oh yes, we loved it very much thank you. The coffee was just perfect, we recommended you to a lot of our friends” She muttered, grinning to the woman as she inhaled the freshly brewed coffee in her hand and closed her eyes at the strong scent.

“Wonderful, I love to hear from happy customers. Much better than the complaints I hear from this group of miscreants” Granny muttered, glaring at the other blonde woman and her grand-daughter who had begun giggling and muttering nonsense to each other.

“Hey, I’ll have you know that we don’t complain that often. I happen to be quite a happy person, my past experiences just so happen to be not so happy” Emma grumbled, her eyes glazing over at the amount of trouble she had experienced at a young age.

“I know sweetie, but do you have to be so negative towards minor things such as parking spaces” Granny asked.

“York just so happens to be a bitch to park in” Ruby shrugged, standing from her seat and moving away from the counter to clear away the dirty cups.

“Amen to that” Kathryn giggled, handing over her now empty mug to the other woman.

“Anyway, unfortunately we can’t stop with you for as long as we would want to. We’re heading into Bridlington to meet up with Gold and his son to arrange a few more details for tonight. It’s going to be great, see you later guys” Frederick spoke, handing over his now empty cup of coffee to the woman along with the money to pay for them as he stood from his seat and escorted his wife out the door.

“See you two tonight” David called after the retreating form of the man not exiting the diner, turning back round to face the group “Well, that was Fred”

“Really? Wow, thank you for clearing that up with us, we would have never guessed without you here” Mary spoke sarcastically to him, grinning at his sour expression as the others began to laugh at the pair. They settled into an easy conversation about the past week, their plans for the next and the inevitable hangovers they would be nursing the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do apologise for such a long wait for the next chapter, I finally have my laptop working correctly!! :D


	6. Saturday Morning

The streets of York were oddly quiet for a Saturday morning, people milling about and getting on with their lives. There were still far too many people about at 10 for Regina’s liking but she wasn’t about to dictate to people what they can and can’t do, well she would try not to do just that. However, her sister seemed intent on meeting and greeting every person that crossed her path in the town centre which was something she did not have the time nor the patience for. It wasn’t like she had somewhere she needed to be anytime soon seen as Henry was spending the day with Liam and Killian but she was never the type to waste away her time talking to strangers. All she wanted to do was have a quiet day with her sister before getting stupidly drunk that evening with her best friend. He knew she would regret this tomorrow, but it had been a very long time since she had let loose.

“I mean, how the hell does someone manage to break two different toes in a week. I do wander about the people he works with” Zelena huffed, shaking her head as she looked over to her distracted sister.

“Huh?” Regina muttered, looking up into the face of her sister who just gave her an unamused stare.

“Were you even listening to me?” She asked, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow as she waited for the brunette’s answer.

“Sorry, lost in thoughts. You were saying?” Regina blushed, feeling guilty for not paying any attention to the ramblings of her sister.

“Oh, don’t worry your pretty little head over it. Robin just works with idiots” Zelena chuckled.

“I thought you had already established that” Regina grinned, rubbing her hands together to feel some sort of warmth in them on the cold morning.

“True, but it doesn’t hurt to say it again. Even to Robin” She muttered, coming to a halt in front of another shop window to stare at the article of clothing that she would inevitably buy at some point during the day “Oh this is beautiful, what do you think Gina?”

She sighed, looked over at the article of clothing and grinned “Zelena, you have that exact top hanging up in your wardrobe already at home”

“Actually, this is blue, the one at home is green”

“Yes, but green is definitely your colour so you definitely do not need another top in a different colour that won’t suit you” Regina grinned, walking into the shop anyway as she knew the woman would go against her.

“It’s cute, I like cute so I’m buying it. End of” Zelena demanded, grabbing the top straight off the rail and paying for it instantly, not bothering to try it on for size.

“I thought you might” Regina mumbled, grinning at her sister’s childlike behaviour over a new purchase. Her relationship with her sister was similar to her relationship with her mum, never really getting along in the early days of their lives but now a relationship she treasured dearly. There had always been a case of sibling rivalry in their younger days, both sisters trying to outsmart the other and impress their parents. However, she now regarded her sister as such an important part of her life.

“You looking forward to tonight then?” She asked the brunette, as they finally exited the shop and wandered further down the streets.

“I think so, a bit apprehensive though. It is Kathryn that I am going out with after all” Regina shrugged, toying with the sleeve of her cardigan anxiously.

“True, but she will take care of you. If there is anything that makes you uncomfortable then she will put you first, you know that” Zelena stated, placing a gentle hand on her sister’s shoulder.

Regina smiled up at her older sister, welcoming the small comforting gesture from her. She felt a vibrating coming from the inside of her pocket indicating she had an incoming call. Pulling her phone out, she read the name of her best friend lighting her screen and answered it with a grin.

“Hello Kat, what can I do for you today?” Regina asked.

“Hey Gina, you still in York?” She replied, the sound of rustling and banging could be heard from the distance through the line.

“Yes, I’m here with Zelena. Why?”

“Fred and I are off to Brid to meet up with the club owners if you want to come. We’re stopping off at that Café we went to the other day first, apparently a friend of his said he would be in there today” Kathryn mumbled though the phone, the noises going on around her slightly muffling her voice.

“I was planning to just spend some time in York with Zee today before tonight, if that’s ok with you” Regina said, looking over at her sister who was watching the phone conversation.

“Of course, make sure you wear some sexy but classy tonight. You never know who you will meet tonight” Kathryn chuckled down the line before another muffled voice could be heard over the phone “Oh, Fred says hello too and see you tonight”

“Ok Kat, have a nice time in Bridlington. I’m still meeting you at the club at 9 aren’t I?”

“Yep, sounds wonderful. See you Gina” She squealed, as Regina pressed the red button with the phone held a little farther away from her ear.

“Well… she sounds excited” Zelena chuckled, shaking her head and continuing to walk down the street that they had stopped on.

“You know Kat, she likes going to these types of things. I am just happy with a gathering of close friends and family with a bit of alcohol flowing” Regina grinned, shoving her phone and her hands back into the pocket of her jeans to block them from the onslaught of the bitter wind.

“I know you do, but I think you will have a good time tonight. Don’t go out to hook up with anyone, just go out to have a good time with close friends and meet new people” She said.

“You realize I am only going to know Kat and Fred there, everyone else they will probably know but I would have never met” Regina spoke nervously, realising that she was really out of her comfort zone when it came to meeting strangers and in a crowded area.

“Well you can make new friends, I know you aren’t keen on the idea but it will do you good to meet new people” Zelena smiled at her sister, linking their arms as they walked down the street.

“I know, doesn’t mean I am all that excited about the idea” She chuckled, spotting their now favourite café in York looming ahead of them “Do you fancy a coffee?” Regina asked, pointing to the establishment.

“Of course, they work miracles with their drinks”

“Remind me to take you to Granny’s diner one day, went there with Kat last week and the coffee there was absolutely delicious” Regina said, pulling her sister ahead and into the building and taking their usual seat next to the front window. The café was small but quaint, a modern French style greeted any consumers who entered and the smell of freshly brewed coffee and croissants invaded their senses.

“I shall hold you to that offer” Zelena laughed, calling over a waitress to order their usual.

“Good morning ladies, what can I get you two today?” A petite brunette woman asked, holding out a pad and paper to take the order.

“Two of your finest coffee’s please and a croissant to share would be wonderful… Belle” Zelena replied looking at the nametag the woman wore, smiling as she jotted the order down.

“Coming right up” She grinned, turning on her heels and taking off in the direction of the counter.

 “When was Liam bringing Henry home?” Zelena asked, wiping off invisible dirt from the table top.

“He’s bringing him back at two, which gives us plenty of time in York before we need to head back” Regina replied.

“Perfect, I can’t wait to have him tonight. Robin has been on about having children one day” Zelena muttered.

“Really? Do you think you two are ready for children yet?” Regina asked.

“Soon, not just yet though. I think give it a year or two and you may have a niece or nephew on the way” Zelena chuckled.

“Here you are ladies, two coffee’s and a croissant. Enjoy” Belle said, placing the order on the table for the two women before turning to serve the other customers in the café.

“Thank you” Both women called out, instantly taking a sip of their coffee and moaning as the taste hit their tongues.

“Well I am certainly looking forward to another little girl or boy to enter this family, whenever that may be” Regina mused, looking forward to what the future may hold for herself and her family. Even if she was not quite ready to move on from Daniel yet, she was certainly looking forward to what or who may be waiting for her around the corner.


	7. Gold's Bar

By the time the blonde had stepped over the threshold at exactly 9 O’clock of Gold’s Club with Ruby in tow, it was already heaving with people and the music was pounding through the speakers from different sides of the room. It was dimly lit apart for a few lamps adorning the walls and small tables scattered throughout the club. The bar, situated directly to the left of the entrance, was crowded with people ordering whatever drink would get them wasted that evening. The packed dance floor was directly in the centre of the club, a few tables with chairs scattered around the edge, most of which were already occupied.

“Where do you think the others are?” Ruby called out over the next modern song to nearly turn them deaf.

“Probably somewhere by the bar” Emma replied, already beginning her journey towards the crowd of people as she grabbed Ruby’s hand.

“They better have ordered me a Bloody Mary ahead of time, I’m gasping for a drink” Ruby shrieked, bouncing on the balls of her feet as they reached the bar.

“You know us Rubes, we always think of your needs” David muttered from behind them, holding two drinks in front of their faces.

“And that is why I love you” Ruby grinned, taking a good sip of her drink as Emma took a gulp of her beer.

“Of course that would be the only reason, we are only here to quench your thirst and not because we care about you. God forbid that” David chuckled, leaning his arm gently on the brunette’s shoulder as he too took a gulp of his own beer.

“Stop teasing her David, she knows we love her” Mary muttered, hugging both women in turn and standing next to Emma by the bar.

“I know Mare, I do love you guys dearly” Ruby spoke, grinning at her friends surrounding her.

“What time did you two end up getting here then?” Emma asked, leaning against a now free space at the bar and scanning the crowd for any familiar faces.

“About half an hour before you two did, it’s really started to fill up since we got here” David replied, following Emma’s line of sight to the people milling about in the club.

“You met up with the bloke from earlier on today yet?” Ruby asked.

“Yeah, he’s over by the tables with Kathryn and another friend of theirs” David pointed over to the direction that he was talking about. Emma took one glance over in the direction that David was pointing before gasping, moving to hide behind the muscular built man looking confused at the blonde’s actions.

“What’s the matter Em?” Ruby asked, raising a suspicious eyebrow at her friends odd behaviour.

“Can anyone else see a man dressed in leather, caked in eyeliner looking like a wannabe pirate or am I just seeing things?” Emma whispered, well as much as she could with the noise going on around her.

All three friends turned to look in the same direction, shared a look with each other before nodding towards the blonde who groaned at their confirmation that she wasn’t seeing things. “Who is he?” Mary asked, smirking at her thinking it was something completely different than it was.

“His name is Killian Jones, he works at the school. He’s the one that keeps asking me out” She groaned, banging her head lightly on the back of David’s shoulders who chuckled.

“Oh” Ruby said, before bursting out into fits of giggles as she thought about the situation her friend was in “Didn’t he ask you out to a club tonight?” She asked.

“Yeah, and it would seem it is the very same club that I was going to anyway” She laughed, locking eyes with the man in question who smiled enthusiastically at her and waved. He grabbed the sleeve of another man and dragged him over to the group of people around the bar.

“Hey Emma, I didn’t realize you would be here. How are you?” Killian asked excitedly, rocking on his heels as his companion looked upon the scene slightly confused.

“Um, I’m good thanks Killian. You having a good time?” Emma replied, wearing a small smile in comparison to the huge beaming smile on the man’s face.

“Good thanks, really good” He spoke, only having eyes for Emma and completely ignoring the four sets of eyes on him.

“Good… well, these are my friends. This is Ruby, Mary Margaret and David” Emma said, introducing each of her friends in turn as they shook hands with the man who finally took his eyes away from Emma.

“Nice to meet you, any friend of Emma’s is a friend of mine” He grinned “this is Liam, my brother” introducing the man only slightly taller than him stood on his right.

“Hey, Killian has told me a lot about you Emma Swan” He laughed, shaking hands with the blonde as his brother blushed beside him.

“Yeah, thanks Liam” He muttered, scratching the back of his neck nervously.

Emma just chuckled at that as she looked at the nervous man in front of her, having to admit that he was a good looking man. “I hope it’s all good things” she said, taking a swig of her now empty beer and placing it on the bar.

“Of course, only good things coming from him. Can I buy you and your friends another drink?” Liam asked, pointing to their nearly empty drinks.

“Oh, yes please” Ruby pleaded, her eyes growing wider at another glass of her favourite drink.

The now larger group squeezed through the crowded bar to order another round of drinks. As their drinks arrived, they squeezed back through the way they had come and stood in a less crowded area to continue their conversation.

“So how did you get into this party?” David asked the pair of gentlemen, taking a large swig of his second beer and placing a protective arm around Mary’s shoulders out of habit.

“We’re friends with Fred Midas, our cousin is best friends with his wife” Liam replied, putting one hand in the back pocket of his jeans and leaning against the wall of the club.

“Oh yes, Fred’s a good man” David grinned.

“Excuse David, he has a slight man crush on Fred” Mary laughed, lightly slapping his shoulder.

“I do not!” David gasped, before chuckling along with his other half.

“Anyway, it was nice to meet you but we best go mingle and find our cousin somewhere in this bar. If any of you see a distressed brunette woman somewhere in this crowd then please rescue her and send her our way” Liam chuckled, pulling Killian away who was slightly reluctant to leave.

“See you later Emma” He called out, as he was dragged away from the group.

“So that’s the guy who has got the biggest crush on you” Ruby giggled, her eyes twinkling with mischief “He is kinda cute though”

“God Ruby, he is available if you want him” Emma laughed, slapping her friend slightly on the shoulder as she finished the last of her drink and placed her empty beer on the nearest available space “I’m going to go grab another drink, do you guys want anything?”.

“No we’re good, fancy a dance though. Would you care to accompany?” David asked, holding his hand out to Mary.

“I would love to, even though I think my heart might jump out of my mouth at the bass of whatever song this is” Mary chuckled.

“It’s Cheerleader, it’s a good song” Ruby chuckled “I’m good too, may go and mingle a little bit. And of I bump into a wannabe pirate and worm myself into his good books, then so be it”

“Ok Rubes, have fun there” She chuckled, turning to the bar that had gradually reduced in size. Stepping up to the bar and taking a seas, she ordered her third beer of the night and looked down the long bar to the people occupying the space. Her eyes instantly zeroed in on a brunette woman, hand covering her forehead as a man towered over her, his eyes looking down the woman’s blouse. Emma moved closer to the pair, noticing the tense position the woman was sat in and caught a glimpse of the conversation.

“Oh come on love, just one drink and a dance. You may just enjoy yourself” The man asked, smirking at the woman beside him.

“No thank you, for the hundredth time. I am perfectly happy where I am” The woman replied, sitting straighter in her stool.

“I don’t think you are being very fair” The man said, his hand landing on her arm and began to gently tug her out of the chair.

“GET OFF ME!” The brunette yelled, yanking her arm away from the unwanted advances of the man. This was the moment Emma made her move, coming to the rescue of the obviously distressed woman. She stood from her seat, ignoring the untouched beer bottle that had landed on the counter and confidently strode over to the woman.

“Sarah? Oh my god it is you! It’s been such a long time, how are you?” She spoke excitedly, standing directly in front of the baffled woman and completely ignoring the man.

“Excuse me, we were having a polite conversation here” the man said, placing his hand on his hips.

“Oh I’m sorry, I’m sure my friend David can keep you company while we catch up. He spends most of his time holed up in the police station, nothing stops that man at his job” She said, loving the reaction this got from the man who immediately crumbled and began to slink away.

“Oh, I’m good thank you” He mumbled, stumbling as he walked away from the pair as Emma turned to see the grin on the brunette’s face.

“Sorry, I saw he was bothering you so I hope you don’t mind that I stepped in” Emma spoke, taking the seat next to the woman.

“Not a problem, thank you. Can I ask what your name is?” The woman asked.

“I’m Emma, you?” She replied.

“Regina, Regina Mills”


	8. Regina's not-so-good start

The club that Regina now found herself standing within was definitely louder than she was expecting, louder in fact than any other establishment she had entered over her lifetime. It was already crowded with half of the occupants standing beside the bar and the other half sweating and grinding on the dance floor. The view was rather ghastly for her, she would much prefer to be consuming alcohol in the comfort of her own home surrounded by familiar and trustworthy people. But here she was, standing beside her best friend in a noisy club at just before 9 in the evening and wondering exactly why she accepted the invitation in the first place.

“Wow, I didn’t realise we would have such a crowd here tonight” Kathryn mused, looking around the club at the different groups of people.

“Not all the people here are associated with the gym, Neal and his father invited some of their friends along as well” Fred muttered, loud enough for them both to hear even within the small space they occupied.

“That makes sense, but right now I fancy a drink. Want one Gina?” She asked, turning to face her friend who was still scanning the crowd for two familiar faces.

“Please, a martini would be great. If you see Liam or Killian on your way, direct them to that table over in the corner” Regina said, pointing in the direction of the table she was referring to.

“Of course” Kathryn grinned, grabbing Fred’s hand and walking towards the crowded bar as the scanned for a space they could squeeze into.

Regina left from the spot she had not moved from since entering mere minutes ago, walking towards the still empty table and taking a seat. It always amazed her how many people could get so drunk so quickly, spotting more people than she expected struggling to stand up without assistance let alone walk or dance. It gave her a sense of pride knowing she could handle whatever drink was poured for her, keep her wits about her and make sure she wasn’t taken for a fool. As she took the dainty seat, she placed her hand on the slightly sticky table, grimacing at the contact before pulling out a handy wet wipe from her purse and wiping it clean. After all, she did have a little boy who had the knack of spilling something whenever they went out meaning the wipes were a necessity.

“Why am I not surprised to see you wiping the table down?” A voice chuckled, taking the seat to her right as another figure to the one to her left. Looking up, she saw her cousins grinning at her and rolling their eyes at the action.

“Cleanliness is important Liam, otherwise there would be a higher risk of disease” Regina said sternly, crossing her arms and legs as she rose an unamused eyebrow at the man sat beside her.

“Yeah yeah, just enjoy the night and the company. It’s not often that you come out” Liam muttered, taking a large gulp of the beer placed firmly in his hand.

“That’s because, as you well know, I don’t much care for coming out. I am far happier to enjoy the company and a few drinks in my own home” Regina announced just as Kathryn and Fred reached their table, taking the offered drink from the hands of her friend and offering her thanks.

“I advise that no one goes to the bar for a while, it has gotten rather crowded over there” Fred said, as he took another seat around the table along with his wife.

“I don’t plan to, so thank you for the drink” Regina grinned, raising her glass and taking a small sip. The alcohol slid smoothly down her throat, warming her insides and settling her nerves at being in an over-crowded room.

“Do you plan on dancing at any point tonight?” Kathryn asked, smirking at the tense expression on her friends shoulder. She knew if she just relaxed and let the night happen then she would enjoy herself, she just had to loosen up.

“I may need a few more drinks in me, and some better songs playing. What is this anyway?” Regina grimaced at the volume and words of the song.

“It’s Eminem, and I think he’s great” Killian grumbled, finishing off his drink and standing from the table “I’m getting another round, anyone want anything?”

“No thanks, I fancy going for a dance. You coming Fred?” Kathryn asked, facing her husband and holding out her hand which he immediately took.

“Of course, lets boogie” he grinned, shaking his hips as he followed Kathryn onto the dance floor.

“Well they seem to be having fun, I’m going to grab a drink as well. You want anything, Gina?” Liam grinned, standing from his own seat to purchase another drink. Before she had a chance to reply, she heard a gasp coming from the other man stood by the table. Turning, she looked at the man who now wore the biggest smile on his face and whose eyes had suddenly shone brighter than she had ever seen them

“What’s up with you?” Liam asked, crossing his arms and walking around to stand beside his brother.

“Nothing, we will be back Gina” He muttered, grabbing the sleeve of his brother and pulling him towards the direction of whatever caught his attention. She sighed, rolled her eyes and decided to just take the plunge, making the decision to go buy herself a drink at the bar that was still extremely crowded. She tried to ignore the amount of eyes following her, ogling her form encased in tight, black jeans and cream coloured blouse that showed her figure off perfectly. It made her feel confident, knowing she was being admired by both men and women in the bar if slightly uncomfortable under their scrutinizing gazes. 

Luckily, as she reached the bar, the crowd had decreased somewhat and allowed her a single seat at the bar, giving her access to the drinks they had available. Calling over a bartender, she ordered herself another martini as she scanned the club to see if she could spot either her cousins or her best friend somewhere in the mess. It didn’t take long before she spotted a tall blonde man doing some kind of robot to another song she wasn’t very keen on, along with his wife bouncing up and down with her arms in the air. _What a pair of idiots,_ she thought to herself, grinning as she picked up her newly created drink and took a generous sip, sliding the money across the counter to the smiling bartender.  

“What’s a woman like you doing in a place like this?” A deep voice asked, facing Regina as he leaned against the bar with a beer in hand.

She glanced towards the man beside her, glass against her lip as she took in his appearance with a raised eyebrow. He was a tall, slightly muscular man with dark brown hair and hazel eyes which had zeroed in on her cleavage encased in her blouse. His appearance made her internally shiver; brown, turtle neck jumper with pink shorts to match, and brown suede shoes that encased his surprisingly small looking feet.

“A woman like me is enjoying her own company, so if you would kindly leave me alone” She spoke sternly, looking away and towards the dance floor trying to ignore the towering figure over her. She began to feel increasingly uncomfortable with his stern gaze and towering figure, trying and failing to intimidate her.

“Let me buy you a drink, and then we could go for a dance” He slinked closer to the brunette, only an inch away from pressing his body against hers. She cringed, moving her seat slightly further away from the man.

“No”

“Oh, but I bet I can make you feel real good” He grinned, waggling his eyebrows slightly at the brunette.

“I said no” She said, narrowing her and placing her hand on her forehead as she rested her elbow on the bar.

“Oh come on love, just one drink and a dance. You may just enjoy yourself” The man asked, smirking at the woman beside him.

“No thank you, for the hundredth time. I am perfectly happy where I am” Regina replied, sitting straighter in her stool.

“I don’t think you are being very fair” He said, his hand landing on her arm and began to gently tug her out of the chair.

“GET OFF ME!” The brunette yelled, yanking her arm away from the unwanted advances of the man, praying he would somehow leave her alone. She began to feel nauseous at the situation she had unfortunately landed herself in, wanting nothing more than to leave the club and never return.

“Sarah? Oh my god it is you! It’s been such a long time, how are you?” She heard, as a blonde haired woman with piercing green eyes stood directly between her and the man, pushing him slightly out the way.

“Excuse me, we were having a polite conversation here” the man said, placing his hands on his hips.

“Oh I’m sorry, I’m sure my friend David can keep you company while we catch up. He spends most of his time holed up in the police station, nothing stops that man at his job” The blonde muttered.

“Oh, I’m good thank you” He mumbled, stumbling away as she chuckled before turning to face Regina.

“Sorry, I saw he was bothering you so I hope you don’t mind that I stepped in” The woman spoke, taking the seat next to the brunette.

“Not a problem, thank you. Can I ask what your name is?” Regina asked.

“I’m Emma, you?” She replied.

“Regina, Regina Mills”


End file.
